the_dark_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grigori
The Grigori are a group of fallen angels who lost their wings, therefore becoming human. Some of Grigori kept some of their powers. It was told of in Biblical apocrypha who mated with mortal women, giving rise to a race of giants known as the Nephilim. Also known as "Watchers" (from Greekegrḗgoroi), the Grigori appear in the books of Enoch and Jubilees. According to the Book of Enoch, the Grigori numbered a total of 200 but only their leaders are named: :These are the names of their chiefs: Samyaza, who was their leader, Urakabarameel, Akibeel, Tamiel, Ramuel, Danel, Azkeel, Saraknyal, Asael, Armers, Batraal, Anane, Zavebe, Samsaveel, Ertael, Turel, Yomyael, Azazyel (also known as Azazel). These were the prefects of the two hundred angels, and the remainder were all with them. (Enoch 7:9) In Enoch, the Watchers are angels apparently dispatched to Earth simply to watch over the humans. They soon begin to lust for the human women they see, and at the prodding of their leader Samyaza, they defect en masse to marry and live among the humans. The children produced by these relationships are the Nephilim, savage giants who pillage the earth and endanger humanity. Samyaza, Azazel, and the others become corrupt, and teach their human hosts to make metal weapons,cosmetics, and other necessities of civilization that had been kept secret in Heaven. But the humans are dying and cry to the heavens for help. God sends the Great Flood to rid the earth of the Nephilim, but sends Uriel to warn Noah so as not to eradicate the human race. The Grigori are bound "in the valleys of the Earth" until Judgement Day. The Watchers story in Enoch is derived from Genesis chapter 6. Verses 1-4 describe the "Origin of the Nephilim" and mention the "Sons of God" who beget them: :When men began to multiply on earth and daughters were born to them, the sons of heaven saw how beautiful the daughters of man were, and so they took for their wives as many of them as they chose. Then the Lord said: "My spirit shall not remain in man forever, since he is but flesh. His days shall comprise one hundred and twenty years." At that time the Nephilim appeared on earth (as well as later), after the sons of heaven had intercourse with the daughters of man, who bore them sons. They were the heroes of old, the men of renown. (Genesis 6:1-4) Here, the "sons of heaven" are given no specific name or function; they could represent fallen angels, or simply heavenly beings that mate with human women. The Book of Jubilees adds further details about the Watchers. While "Watchers" or "Sentinels" are mentioned alongside the "holy ones" in the Book of Daniel, it is doubtful they have any connection to the Grigori. The angels were fairly popular in Jewish folklore, which often describes them as looking like large human beings that never sleep and forever silent. While there are good and bad Watchers, most stories revolve around the evil ones that fell from grace when they took "the daughters of man" as their mates. Category:Supernatural Beings